TenTen and Neji
by Preci LV
Summary: After the Fourth War,Neji develops a crush on TenTen, but she doesn't want to get too caught up in her thoughts, but Lee goes out his way to screw thing up! *Neji never dies*
1. Neji's Crush

A few years after the war, I feel like I haven't gotten any stronger that I've anticipated. I sigh as I look at my kunai. For my love of ninja tools haven't absorbed me completely. I spin the knife around my finger. I was stuck in my thoughts.

 _We nearly survived. We nearly made it out alive. Team Gai. Sheesh. Neji. Lee. I wonder what would happen to the team if one of us died._

No. I didn't want to think about that. I shake my head at the demonic thoughts. Shit. My thoughts made me cut my arm on accident. I grab my bandages and wrapped my arm where I wound myself. Too much thinking makes me reckless. As you can see. I hear someone call my name. I turn as I see dear Neji. I wave at him as he approaches me. He comes and hugs me as I was sitting on top of the tree log in the training field in our home in Konoha. Neji says, "How are you today?"

"I'm great."

"Are you still thinking about the war?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry 'bout it."

"I'm trying not to, but it's hard."

"Do like you always do."

"Which is?"

"Play with your ninja tools."

I laugh as I push him playfully. I wonder. Neji has been really nice to me lately. Not that it was weird. It's okay. Neji...what's in your mind? Do you like me? I don't think so. Neji's not the type of person to show such emotion like that.

"TenTen."

"What..? Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go to Ichiraku's."

"Ok."

We walk off together to get ramen. Neji kept looking at me weird. I definitely think he likes me. I try not to show it in my face.

"Neji, do you like me?"

He stops and looks at me.

 _Dumb ass! Why did I SAY that for?!_

"Yes."

I look at him.

"Is that wrong?"

IS that wrong...?

"No. It's ok."

Neji smiles at me and holds my hand. I try not to spazz, for my tomboy attitude won't allow me. It was soooo hard!


	2. TenTen's Anger

After we ate, I couldn't help myself but to think about what the hell just happened! I wonder to myself and look at him. He notices my stare and asks, "What's the matter?" I blush and reply, "Nothing! I'm just thinking...can't a girl think?!" He staggers back a little bit. I apologize to him and walk away from him. He manages to catch up to me. This isn't what I want! I try to get away from but he grabs a hold of my arm and turns my body around.

"TenTen. Don't run from me. I know you're scared but-"

"ME!? Scared?! Are you joking?! Have you not known me for years, Hyuga?! I'm twenty and you treat me like I'm ten! I'm done with you."

I walk away, leaving Neji stunned, but I accidently bump into Lee.

 _Ugh...Rock Lee...what does he want this time...!?_

I bump him from his hand-stand position. Lee gets up and wipes himself after helping me up.

"Hey, TenTen. What's up?"

"Nothing.", I mumble. "What do you want anyway?"

"I was looking for you and Neji. Sensei wants us for training."

 _Yes...finally something to get my mind off of Neji...wait..._

"TenTen?"

"Lee, dammit! I heard you! I'm not deaf!"

Lee looks at me blankly then Neji comes near us. Great...

"Lee? What's the matter?"

"Oh, hey Neji. Gai Sensei wants us for training."

"Alright. Let's go."

Neji follows Lee to find Gai Sensei while I just lag behind. Lee was pulling me to move faster. I hit him on the head.

"You idiot! Stop it! I'm moving as fast as I can!"

"Sorry, TenTen! I was just-"

"Shut it! Let's just...go already."

I walk off to Gai's house. Neji and Lee look at each other and whisper to each other.

"Is TenTen okay?", asks Lee.

"I don't know. I was eating with her then she spazzed out all of a sudden."

"Why...? Maybe she likes you."

"Well...I told her I like her..."

"You WHAT?!", Rock Lee said a little too loudly. I turn my head and tapped my foot. Urging them to hurry their dumb asses up. Neji and Lee ran towards me and we all went to Gai's place for training.


	3. Love at Last

After our training persisting of squats and hand-stands, I decide to go to the training field to relax and listen to my earphones. Not noticing that Neji followed me, I close my eyes. Unable to rest, I look at the clouds then gazing at Neji. I scream then growl.

"What now?!"

I breathe in and out and tried again.

"I mean..."

"I know what you mean. I want to apologize for earlier."

"Me too. I don't know what came over me."

"I know."

"You do?"

Neji nods.

"It's your tomboy-ish attitude. It's okay. You've been this way since we were kids."

I blush. Neji REALLY knows me. Better than I know myself apparently...I sigh. Neji grabs a hold of my hand and squeezes it. I didn't even budge! I let him hold it and we watch the clouds together. I wonder though...why did Neji like me all of a sudden. He and his cousin, Hinata nearly escaped death after protecting Naruto in the war. Me and Lee were mostly playing backup, our usual roles as we help fight with our Leaf ninja friends. I was nearly scared, thinking that I was going to lose both of my teammates. Thank God that I didn't. I wouldn't know what I would do if I had. I didn't want to deal with Gai Sensei's stupid antics by myself! I sigh as I think. Neji looks at me and kisses my cheek. I turn red and kiss him back.

"I love you, TenTen."

I blush and eventually smiled happily.

"I love you too, Neji."

Oh, how I long to hear and say those words.


	4. Lee and Gai's Stupidity

The next day, I decide to have breakfast with Neji. He takes me to a mini-bed and breakfast place. We relax for the morning as we watch TV and eat eggs and sausage. Neji caught me off guard as he takes my buns apart. I gasp and put my hands on my head, only to let Neji put my hair against his cheek. I smile shyly and look at the ceiling. He looks up at the ceiling with me then motions me to come outside with him to look at the clouds. We walk outside, before nearly getting ran over by Maito Gai Sensei and Rock Lee! Those two assholes always some type of stupid buffoonery shit! I twist my hair into a tight ponytail and stood in front of the both of them. Nearly colliding into them, they look at us and quickly scram off of me. They look at me, shakily and stutter their apologies. Neji shakes his head in secret. I look at him and sigh.

"What are you two idiots doing?!"

"Having a arm race!", yells Lee.

I eye him.

"Literally?", Neji asks.

"Yeah, literally! What did you expect, Nej?"

"Yes, dear Neji. We're testing our-"

"If you two clowns say youth!"

"YOUTH!", screams Lee.

That annoying bastard! I chase him around, grabbing him by the collar and bonking him on his bob-head. He scrambles behind Neji and Gai Sensei, who had his eyes widen and smirked.

"Dear TenTen...I don't know how you manage to put up with ourselves. I love your integrity! Maybe you should be the leader!"

I stammer.

"M-m-me? Sen-sensei...I can't. Neji's the leader, remember? He's better than I am. I'm just background character."

"No, you're not," says Neji. "Saying you're a background character is like saying you're useless. You're **not** useless! You're highly important to me...I mean, us."

Lee and Gai both cock their eyebrows up and looked at us. I was too busy looking at Neji.

 _Neji...do...do you really mean that...? Please tell me I'm dreaming..._

"Thank you, Neji...and Sensei. I'll take the role of leader-along with Neji, of course."

"Great!", says Gai.

"Wait...I want to be something too!", whines Lee.

I think.

"You can be our hype man."

"What's that?"

"A person who gets us pumped for any type of situation."

"YES! I'll do an excellent job, TenTen, ma'am!"

"Go for it, Lee!"

"Right! Let's go, Sensei!"

"Alrighty then!"

They leave with over-excitement, leaving me and Neji wide-eyed. Shaking our heads to get from our Lee/Gai faze, we look at each other and smile. Neji wraps his arm around me and we walk off.


	5. The Hyugas

Neji invited me to his house with his beautiful cousins, Hinata and Hanabi. We were in the living room, watching Japanese TV while eating popcorn. Hanabi was really funny and looks JUST like Neji. Must be embarrassing for him to look like his female cousin. I giggle to myself. Neji notices and asks me what's up. I told him about my comparison and he hangs his head low with embarrassment. The girls giggle and continue to watch TV. I lay my head on Neji's shoulder on accident. We move away from each other a few inches and blush. Hinata looks at us and shakes her head.

"You two are embarrassing! Just go out with each other already. PLEASE? It'll make everyone happy!", says Hanabi.

"Hanabi! I'm so sorry 'bout that! She can be so rude sometimes."

Hanabi cocks one of her eyebrows up at her older sister real sassy like and puts her fist on one of her hips. Hinata stares at her with a glaring look and sighs to herself.

"You know darn well that you're rude."

"Well, ain't my fault! I love myself so you're just damn jealous!"

Hinata rolls her eyes and looks at us. We blush at each other and smile. Neji wraps his arm around my neck and kisses my cheek. Hanabi mocks us while Hinata playfully swats her. I laugh at Hanabi while she sticks her tongue at me. Neji playfully scolds her, mentioning that she'll never get the attention of Konohamaru Saratobi, the late Third Hokage's grandson, if she kept acting like a total tomboy. Hanabi blushed when he mentioned Konohamaru. Neji cocked one of his eyebrows. He suspected that she'd had a crush on him. She playfully punched his arm, noting she did not, she means **did not** have a crush on Konohamaru. My phone rings. I go into the kitchen. I answer it. Dammit. It was Lee. He wanted to see me for a minute. Probably wants to talk about his new 'hype man' position. I tell the Hyugas that I'll be back. The girls hug me while Neji kisses me goodbye. Hanabi mocks us again while Hinata smiles politely and waves.


	6. Lee's Obsession

I arrive at Lee's apartment, which was a WRECK with all of his dumbbells! I try not to trip over his crap as I try to find Rock Lee. I call out his name as I try to find him. Rock Lee runs down the stairs, falling and tripping himself and crash-lands nears my feet. Looking up at me, he scrambles to his feet and bows down to me. I roll my eyes as I half-heartedly wave and ask him what did he want. Lee was looking at me nervously. I snap my fingers at his face and sneered at him. He awakes and stands up slowly.

"TenTen...it's weird. I don't know. I think..."

"Lee, talk calmly. What's the matter?"

"I love you."

"WHAT?!"

We both stand there and look at each other. After a few minutes, I manage to egg out the words that I want to say without letting my anger show and accidently hurting Lee.

"Lee. What did you **just** say...?"

"It's weird. I know. But...there's something about you, TenTen that I like! Your passion. Your anger. It's amazing! And I love it...It's sexy."

I blush. What was Lee **thinking**?! Doesn't he know that I love Neji? Maybe he's doing this on purpose to make us mad. Ugh! I hate this! I mumble then I clutch my fists.

"Lee. You're my friend and all...but I like Neji."

"Neji? Why him?!"

"Because. I just do."

"So?"

"What do you _mean_ so?!"

"Not to be rude, Ten, but he's just..."

"What...Lee?"

"He's stiff!"

"Stiff...", I say with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah. He's not a lovey type of person. You see him, Tens!"

"Whatever, Lee. I don't have time to deal with...with.."

"Me, right?! Whatever. You never cared about me anyway! You've never notice my existence...You only yell at me just to bring me down."

I suddenly feel bad in my heart. It starts to beat hardly like a sledgehammer. I **do** yell at him constantly, but it was never to hurt him or belittle him! He just does the **dumbest** things!

"Look. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, but I like Neji! Swallow your damn pride and get over me!"

"Okay."

I thank him and turn to leave. Just as I was about to open the door and head out of here, Lee does the MOST fucked-up shit ever! He grabs my arm and turns my body around to kiss my lips! I couldn't BELIEVE him! I was about to slap him, but stopped myself. I sigh and rub the sides of my temples. What was I about to tell Neji...? That our buffoon teammate's obsessed with me?! Surely, he'll be pissed off at him. I tell Lee that I didn't want to be with him. That I still liked Neji. He doesn't listen. Again I groan. When was he gonna get it through his dumb ass head?! I try to hug him and escape out of there. I turn around and see him waving at me. I wave back as he closed the door, but I could see it in his eyes. What happened, Lee? Have you gotten over Sakura that quickly? Has she finally stepped up to you and tell you how she feels? For Sasuke? What would make him do this...? For the first time that I've felt like I'm in a place that I _actually belong in_ , Lee messes it up for me! I look down at the ground as I walk back to Hinata's house but I suddenly realize that I can't go back! For I might have to tell Nej...DAMN! What am I gonna do...?

*I ask you, my dear fellow readers. What do you think our dear lovely TenTen should do...? Should she tell or no?*


	7. TenTen's Dirty Little Secret

After a few months of dating, Naruto and Hinata both decided to get married. When I first heard the news, I was extremely excited for the both of them. I wonder how Neji feels. Knowing his baby cousin was getting married the hyperactive knucklehead ninja. I try to think about it and laugh to myself. Neji would be proud for the both of them, of course. I was walking by myself and think about the wedding. I wanted tot give them something extraordinary. My tomboyish mind thought of maybe possibly giving them a kunai knife for their gift. Boy, am I stupid! They wouldn't like that! Someone like **me** would like that; people like Naruto and Hinata would mock me! Well, not _mock_ me mock me, but you understand what I'm trying to say. I spot Neji over at Ino's flower shop: The Yamanaka Flower. Probably picking out flowers for Hinata. He was a good cousin to her. I walk towards him to tell him hi but I stop as I almost forgot about the incident with Rock Lee. I hope that Neji wouldn't notice the worried look on my face right now. I turn around to head home, but Neji calls my name as he sees me. I stop in my tracks and suck in a deep breath, turn my body around and wave at Neji as I come to him. He hugs me. My body goes stiff. He notices my stiffness and asks me if I was okay. I slowly nod my head then I said not to worry about me. I was hoping that he wouldn't ask me any more questions. Neji keeps pestering me about my feelings. I nearly snap at him before regaining my posture. I quickly apologize and hug him. He kisses my cheek and asks me about Lee. I stammer a little and told him that he wanted to say hi and all that crap. I mention that his house was loaded with dumbbells and he nearly hurt his ankle. Neji chuckles and replies that it was typical of Rock Lee for having all of those dumbbells like an idiotic bodybuilder. Sure, Lee was an idiot, but Lee had that thing inside of him that makes us feel younger. Ah, Rock Lee, our buffoon teammate. I remember the good old days then quickly snap out of it as Neji was staring at me weirdly. I ask him about his cousin's wedding. Neji wants to sit up front so he could see Hinata's beautiful face when she gets married. I was awed by his love for his family. He used to be so hostile. Now he was...so sweet. I was lucky to be around him. If I didn't...If I wasn't around him...I didn't know what to do with myself. Besides, I didn't want to be Lee's personal babysitter. I pretend to yawn and told Neji that I was tired and was about to go home. Neji nods his head and kisses my cheek and tells me farewell. I wave back at him and kiss his lips then I left. As I was leaving, I couldn't help myself but to feel guilty. Why the hell did I just **lie to Neji** like that!? I knew that he'll kill me if he found out the truth...I have to keep it a secret for now. As long as Lee doesn't spoil it for me...


	8. Neji's Anger

The marriage was coming really soon and I couldn't think of anything! I was so mesmerized by giving them a very cool-looking kunai knife. Damn. I suck. I need help. I was in the training field thinking of a cool wedding gift but Lee bumps into me, yelling that he couldn't think of anything. Damn. Him too? I sigh as I admit I was pooped too. He told me that we should find something together. I hesitated for a moment. I told him I'd be happy to if Neji came along as well. By the look on his face, he was saddened. He finally agrees and we go off to Neji's for help.

Neji looks at the both of us as we were on our knees, begging for him to help us to find something for his beautiful cousin and her new fiancé. He sighs and agrees to come with us. We cheer and hug him awkwardly.

We search around in a weapons shop. Lee was checking out weapons, telling us what they should be used for. Like in everyday activities. Neji sighs and I yell at him. Lee nearly cried as he thought that he failed but I manage to calm him down. We were in public so, I have to be a peace maker. Lee thanks me. Neji was eyeing him with suspicion. I try to keep the peace, saying we should try something else. Lee agrees with me and runs off. Leaving me and Neji. Neji asks me what was up with Lee. I shrug my shoulders and walked up a bit. Neji frowns and catches up to me. He turns my body around and asks me again what was up with me and Lee. I spazz out on accident, nearly cursing him out. I cover my mouth and manage to catch up to Lee. Neji stares at the both of us and glares at Rock Lee.

After a long day and longer walk, we came across nothing and decide to individually get out own shit and make it a day. Lee and Gai Sensei decide to the stupid thing and get whatever they can get their dumb hands can grab. I sigh as I was about to go home. Neji stops me and hugs me. I hug back. Not realizing his game. He asks me about yesterday. I look at him and say I have no idea what he was talking about. He told me that he suspects me of cheating. I drop my jaw! Being overly-dramatic I was. I know. How dare he! I'm not a cheater (shut up). I push him and tell him to leave me alone. Neji yells at me and tells me that he's done being my guardian angel. Like I need someone looking after me. I do actually. I sigh as I wanted him to come back, but my tomboyish behavior wouldn't let me. Shit.


	9. The Wedding

The day before the big wedding, I decide to confess my sins to Neji before everything decides to blow up out of proportion. Like it did yesterday.

Neji was listening as I was telling him the truth. As much as it hurt. But it had to be done.

He nods his head as he tells me thank you and everything would be alright. I nod my head as well but I have my doubts. Was everything _really_ going to be alright?

I did had my doubts, but Neji kisses my forehead and everything was turning out for the better, at last.

Lee wasn't here to screw things up, so days without Lee were good days for me. I am not, repeat NOT, saying that I didn't hate Lee and hate being around him. I hate his antics.

Neji and I discuss wedding gifts until we bump into Lee and Gai Sensei. Great...

"Hey there, my fellow students.", says Gai Sensei as he hugs us both. "What are the two of you lovebirds doing here? Can I ask? Of course I can! I'm your favorite sensei!"

"You're our _only_ sensei, Gai Sensei.", says Neji cockily.

"That's right, dear Neji-san!", says Gai Sensei as he pats Neji on the back a _little bit_ too hard as Neji falls to the ground.

I help him up while Lee was 'secretly' snickering, acting like Neji wasn't noticing, but I did. I glare at him as I was helping my...boyfriend...off the ground.

The reason that I hesitate when I call him my...boyfriend...because I don't know if he thinks of me as his...girlfriend...or if he doesn't like to be called that.

Lee looks at me with embarrassment and looks at his feet. Knowing he was wrong for his actions, but yet was too cocky to apologize. Neji looks at the both of us and glares at Lee.

Gai Sensei looks at us with suspicion then tells us that we need to go out to bond with each other.

We nearly spazz out. _Really?_ The day before Hinata and Naruto's wedding? You've got to be kidding me, Sensei! That's what I _really_ wanted to say to him, but I must mind my manners. Even if my teacher is a self-absorbed idiot. Remind you of someone?

"Sensei. You're cool and all that good stuff. I'm **pretty sure** that no one...including Lee here, doesn't want to do this...whatever you want us to do."

"She's got a point, Sensei.", says Rock Lee.

"You three need to realize your friendship values and recognize-"

"Don't! Do not say...what you're going to say.", I say to him.

"YOUTH!", screams Lee before quickly covering his mouth. "Sorry. I forgot."

I roll my eyes while Neji sighs deeply.

As we were getting ready to go out to eat at Ichiraku's, I say to Neji, "Why do WE have to do this? We get along fine."

"US two get along fine. With Lee involved, there's no telling what could happen.", says Neji.

"HEY! What are you trying to say, Hyuga?"

"I wouldn't be talking like this if you weren't messing around with my lady."

I look at him. Did he call me his lady? Was this Neji?

"I-I-I loved her more than you!"

"Whoa...that's a lie. You loved _Sakura_. Remember her?"

"Well, she doesn't-"

"Let me stop you there. She _doesn't_ love you like that. You finally come to your senses."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Lay off of TenTen."

I get in the middle of them and tell them to stop before we head out but they didn't listen to me. They kept arguing until we get there. I had to sit in the middle so they could keep quiet for a few minutes.

After we ate, I thought that they managed to swallow their damn pride and get over the time that...never mind. I didn't want to talk about it. Even though I should. After we were away from the place, they start back up AGAIN! All because of Lee's big mouth! We saw Gai Sensei coming towards us. We act like everything's okay. Fool him into thinking that we were getting along so we wouldn't have to go through all of this bullcrap again. Gai Sensei smiles at us as he tries to hug us, but I tell him that we didn't need a hug. Even though I do, maybe a little bit. I'm a tomboy. Tomboys aren't affectionate. Not ever. I was surprised that Sensei fell for our plan. As he leaves, Neji and Lee glared at each other and both left, steaming mad. I was sure that they will swallow their pride like the mature grown men that they were ( Well, I can speak for Neji) and forget that that day had happened. But the mental scars can't heal. After the pain and lies I've told, Neji was talking to me. Surprising, right? I hope that tomorrow was different. Hopefully...right...?

* * *

It was the day of the wedding and my hands were shaking as I was carrying my present for Hinata and Naruto. Yes, it was a kunai, but hey, it was beautiful looking and it reminded them of me. At least. Neji was sensing my nervousness as he was staring at me.

(Was I REALLY that noticeable?!)

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Neji.", I say with an edge to the tone of my voice, but later calmed down. Knowing that I shouldn't act this way. It WAS his little cousin's wedding after all. Neji's gift to them was a cute porcelain kitten. I hope it didn't break. It was so precious. Lee...*sigh*….Lee, on the other hand, gave them dumbbells with Gai Sensei and they were doing some _circus act_! How embarrassing! Neji sighs along with me. He was so classy-looking in his tuxedo and me wearing a bright yellow kimono dress. Looking ordinary and drab for a tomboy. But it was for Hinata. I'd do anything for her. Like Neji.

The wedding was beautiful and the reception was perfect. Everyone was eating the cake while me and the girls were taking pictures with Hinata. Neji and Naruto were talking and laughing with each other. Having a good time. They've came a long way from hating each other to being friendly towards each other. All because of Hinata. She was known for her wonders to bring people together and getting them to smile. As I posing for pictures, I saw them talking. I smile at them. Lee and Gai were talking to Hinata and congratulating her on getting married. Hanabi pulls me over to the side and smirks at me.

"What?"

"I see that you came with my cousin."

"Hanabi."

"Are you two going out already?"

"I can't say."

"What!? Why not?"

"Because...I don't know if Neji wants-"

"Neji this. Neji that. Just say it."

"Say what?"

"You want to marry him and have his babies! Lord knows why..."

"Hanabi Hyuga! Do you kiss Konohamaru with that mouth?"

I ran off as she was chasing me, but she stopped.

You ae _lucky_ that I can't run in a kimono!"

I laugh at her when Neji came towards us.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend, Hanabi?"

Girlfriend...?

"Ha! I knew it!"

I look around and I manage to find Konohamaru, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to us.

"Look who I found, Hanabi! Now you can stop bothering us."

Konohamaru looks at Hanabi, who was blushing a deep red. He grins as he takes her by the hand and walks with her, talking and laughing as they leave.

It was just us now. All alone. Neji looks at me and compliments me on my outfit. I thank him.

"Am I your girlfriend...? Neji-san."

"Hmmph. Well. We kiss daily. And hug. Isn't that what girlfriends and boyfriends do with each other?"

"Heh. You're right. But. It's not like you."

"Tens, you don't know me."

"I don't?"

He kisses my lips. I look at him and smile. I hear giggling. We both turn around and we see dear Hinata giggling and smiling at us. Holding Naruto's hand. His bandaged hand.

They both look at us smiling. We wave at them, smiling back. As they left, Neji whispers in my ear, "Beautiful wedding."

"It was."

"It could our wedding one day."

I blush. The thought of being married...

"Yeah. Hopefully…."

"I love you, TenTen."

"I love you, Neji."

We kiss again. Inside me, I hope that this would make us last forever. Lee looks at us as we hug and smiles at us. Nodding at us, he runs off to talk to Naruto. We smile at him and kiss again. Cheers to a happy ending!

 **The End!**


End file.
